westmarchsagafandomcom-20200214-history
WM/In Town House Rules
Advanced Rumors and Research A failed roll at Carousing or Current Affairs produces 1 false rumor. A successful roll produces 1 false rumor and 1 true rumor. Each additional point of success either gets rid of a false rumor or introduces 1 new false rumor and 1 new true rumor, determined randomly. A critical success provides 1d6+1 true rumors and a critical failure produces 1d6+1 false rumors. It takes a week to collect rumors, which can be done at the same time as performing research. Three times per week in town, a single delver can attempt a Research ''' roll to find out more information about a specific topic or set of topics. Other delvers in town can aid with '''Connoisseur, Heraldry, Interrogation, Research, Streetwise, Theology, or Writing, one roll per delver. Each success adds 1 to the primary researcher's skill. A failed research roll produces 2 erroneous facts. A successful research roll produces 2 erroneous facts and 2 true facts. Each additional point of success either gets rid of an erroneous fact or introduces 1 new erroneous fact and 1 new true fact. A critical success provides 2d6+1 true facts and a critical failure produces 2d6+1 erroneous facts. When researching multiple topics, true and erroneous facts are distributed equally and randomly among all topics. Delvers may choose cast widely or confirm sources when collecting rumors or performing research. Casting widely gives a +2 bonus, but all successes automatically produce both false and true information. Confirming sources gives a -2 penalty, but all successes are used to remove false information when possible. These modifiers do not affect the possibilities of critical success or failure. Delvers can research any topic, but there may be skill penalties for particular obscure or overly general topics (ie, "Where is the true tomb of the Bloody Baron" or "What is the history of the West March"). Delvers can attempt to research 3 times per week at no cost, 4 times for $100, 5 times for $200 and so forth, with each additional topic doubling the cost. Useful Propaganda Before leaving town, one PC can use Propaganda to advertise the party's services to folks have who need other stuff done in that area. Any success finds an employer who wants a minor quest item retrieved. Returning the quest item to the employer earns $100 times the margin of success plus the full value of the quest item. More Detailed Sponsorship Sponsorship rolls are penalized by the worst Social Stigma and the worst Appearance modifiers in the group. Appearance modifiers for the character requesting sponsorship apply, whether positive or negative. Characters with Social Stigma: Monster do not get money from Sponsorship, but are still counted as having received money for reimbursement purposes. When requesting sponsorship, it is possible to voluntarily cap the success at any amount chosen before the roll is made. A delver can also take a -5 per 50% they'd like to reimburse, down to -15 and -150% (payback is only 1.5 original advance). A delver who was completed successful delves before can reduce the penalty by 1 per delve (maximum 10); characters with Reputation: Successful Delver can reduce the penalty by 2 per +1 of Reputation bonus. Living at the Inn, Living Rough, Living Large In a change from the normal rules, it costs $400, not $150, to live at an Inn for one week. Double the cost for SM+1 delvers and quadruple it for SM+2. Small character reduce the cost by 1/(1-SM). Modify for Increased or Decreased Consumption normally. Delvers can save costs by living rough. A successful Survival or Urban Survival halves the cost of living in town. Failure has no effect. Critical success reduces the cost to 0, while critical failure saves no money and the delver takes 1d6 damage that can only be healed by natural rest. Delvers who spend a week at an inn can also spend money on booze, gaudy trinkets, negotiable companionship, and similar activities. Each week the delver spends at least $200 brings a benefit, as memories of happy times sustain the delver in his moments of need: Delvers with Miserly or who don't live at an inn cannot spend money to Live Large. Delvers with Compulsive Carousing or Lecherousness must Live Large for at least $150 a week. Delvers with both Miserly and Compulsive Carousing must the extra money but don't get the benefits of Living Large, as they're too upset about the expense to enjoy themselves properly. The cost of Living Large is not affected by SM or Increased/Decreased Consumption. Whether or not these benefits are used, they go down by one stage every week. A delver can sustain the good benefits by paying for the next lower stage. It only costs $70/week to sustain Mild Partying. :Example: Tam the Sneak is a SM-2 Halfling. It costs him 400/3, or $133, a week to live at the Inn. He spends 3 weeks in town. On the first week, he spends an extra $2000 to go on an Endless Bender. The next two weeks, he spends $600 a week to maintain the Bender. If he hadn't, when he left town, he would only have the benefits of Mild Partying. Selling the Tale At the end of an expedition, a delver can spend some during the mandatory week in Town to record his recent exploits. In that week, he may try one roll – Cartography to map the journey, Musical Composition to compose a ballad, Poetry to pen an epic, or Writing to create a learned work on the Squid Cult, ochre slime mating rituals, etc. Success creates something worth selling; the creator gets $50 * Margin of Success. Critical success is literally that, and scores $750. The delver may attempt to buy and sell items, gather rumors, perform research, and earn money in other ways while preparing to sell the tale. Scoring Extra Cash Every day that a delver is in Town, he may attempt a skill roll to earn money. Acceptable skills are on the table below. Each point of success earns a fixed amount of money, depending on the skill. Making the skill by 5+ multiplies earned income by x3, while critical success increases the income by x10. Critical failure has the result listed on the table. All rolls for these skills are penalized by a character's Social Stigma and Appearance modifiers. ;Games of chance Instead of doing any of the above, a delver can gamble for money. The delver must stake some money and succeed on a skill roll against Gamble. Success doubles the stake; failure loses it, and critical failure causes the delver to lose 3x the stake. Stakes of up to $25 are wagered at no penalty; each doubling of the stake after that imposes a -2 penalty against more competent opposition. Gamblers can cheat using Sleight of Hand, rolled at the same penalty as the Gambling roll. Success gives +3 on the Gambling roll, but failure is treated as a critical failure on the Gambling roll and the delver takes 2d+SM damage. See Also